Artie's sidecar kid
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: An Artie Mpreg. Artie hasn't been feeling well lately, so his mom takes him to the doctor to find out what is wrong with him. His mom gets really pissed off when she hears that her son is pregnant, and the only one that stands by him is his girlfriend Quinn who is also pregnant as well. What happens when he finds out that his baby girl has Spina Bifidia can Artie raise her?
1. Chapter 1

**Stomach virus**

"Wake-up Artie you are going to be late for school, and I don't want to drive you" his mother says knocking on the door to his bedroom.

Artie slowly gets out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to begin his day. After he was dressed he was hit with a wave of nausea

"Okay last night supper didn't agree with me at all" he says as he rinses out his mouth

Artie makes himself some toast and some orange juice

"Sweetie are you feeling okay?" his mom asks him

"I just threw up this morning is all" he says when she feels his forehead

"Well sweetie you are going to the doctor's" his mom tells him

"Mom I'm fine really I can go to school" he says before he rolls into the downstairs bathroom to empty his stomach

"That nausea tells me otherwise you are going to the doctors and I don't mean maybe" she says as she reports him off

Artie knew it was no use fighting his mom he decided to change into some street clothes if he was going to go to the doctors. Once he was redressed he went to lie on the couch hoping that will settle his stomach

"It's just food poisoning, and hopefully it will go away with antibiotics" he says as he turns on the TV to watch some morning cartoons until it was time to go to the doctor's

Artie enjoyed watching cartoons it made him feel like a little kid again

(Later)

"Artie time to go to the doctor's" his mother tells him

Artie rolls out to the van, so they could head for the doctor's office

"Mom can you pull over I need to throw up" he tells her

"Hold it Arthur" she says yelling at him

He does what he is told and holds it in until they get to the doctor's office

(Doctor's office)

His mom signed him in while he played with some toys cause right now he was feeling like a little kid with the way he was being treated by his mom

"Artie" the nurse calls out to the waiting room

Artie heads in with his mom hot on his heels

"Right in here Artie and the doctor will be in soon" the nurse tells him

Artie goes in and hops onto the table, and wait for Dr. Veggie to come in and examine him to see what was wrong with him.

"Hey Artie what's going on" Dr. Veggie says coming into the room

"Yuck" Artie tells him

"Oh tell me what your symptoms, which you are experiencing, are?" Dr. Veggie says to him

"Oh I have been nauseated, tired, my mood changes out of the blue" he tells the doctor

"I'm going to have you go to the hospital for a blood and urine sample to see what is going on with you" Dr. Veggie tells him

"Come on Arthur let's go to the hospital to see what you have" his mom tells him

"Yes mom" he says following her back out to the van

Before he got in he had to empty his stomach once again

"Quit throwing up Arthur and get into the van like I told you" his mom tells him

Artie gets into and cracks a window just in case the nausea came back once they were on the road

(Hospital)

"Call me after the testing" his mother tells him when he entered the hospital

Artie gets himself registered and takes a seat while he waits to be taken back for his blood work

"I hope they find a good vein" he says as he looks through a magazine

'Hey Artie what are you doing here?" Quinn asks him

"My doctor wanted some test done to see what is wrong with me is all" he says as they kiss

"I'll keep you company" she says sitting next to him

"Thanks Quinn" he tells her

The nurse had a hard time finding a vein, so she had to admit Artie, so he could get buffed up, so they could get a vein in the evening. His urine was normal

"Quinn I feel really sleepy" he says as they head up to his room

"You can sleep in the room babe" she tells him

Once Artie was in his room he was hooked up to an I.V, and he fell right asleep

"Night my little Artie" Quinn says kissing him good night and tucking him in

Quinn decided to stay with him just in case something scared him, and he woke up. Quinn couldn't believe how cute Artie looked when he slept.

(That evening)

"Okay Mr. Abrams I am here for your blood" the nurse says coming into the room

"It's okay Artie I'm right here" Quinn says as the nurse got ready to take his blood

"Thanks Quinn" he tells her

"you're welcome" she tells him

Before he knew it was over

"You did good Artie" Quinn says to him

"Now I wait to see what's been bugging me" he says as his supper comes

"I'll be right here beside you" she tells him

Artie was glad to have Quinn there

**Review**


	2. Artie gets kick out when he hears news

**Artie gets kicked out when he hears the news**

"What do you think is wrong with you babe?" Quinn asks him

"Food poisoning I hope and I just take another antibiotic to knock it out of my system, or something else" he says as he gets comfortable for the night

"Are they going to admit you overnight?" she asks him

"Yes since I am dehydrated, and they want to keep an eye on me just to make sure I don't get worse" he says as he gets up to go to the bathroom cause he had to go

As soon as Artie got out of bed he felt dizzy and he passed out on the floor, and Quinn called for a nurse

"Here we go babe" she says as she gets him comfortable in the hospital bed when the nurse put him in the bed

"What happened?" he asks her

"You fell out of bed Artie you're weak" she says as the nurses bring some food for him

"Am I bang up?" he asks her

"No just some bumps and bruises is all" she tells him

Quinn feeds him some supper to help bring u his strength

"Don't worry I'm staying right here with you like you did with me when I was in the wheelchair" she tells him as she continues to feed him

"I hope I find out the results soon cause this sucks" he says as he takes another bite

"Me too" she says as she continues to feed him

Artie got desert that evening and he was very happy when they gave him something he was craving at the moment

"Night Artie get some sleep" she says as he tucks him in for the night

He was fast asleep and didn't know that Quinn tucked him in

(Next day)

"Hey, Artie how are we feeling? Dr. Veggie asks as he comes into the room

"A little better then what I was" Artie says as he sits up cause that nausea feeling was coming back

"Since you passed out last night I am going to keep you for a little longer, so you can get stronger" Dr. Veggie says as he checks Artie

"Will I find out what is wrong with me today?" Artie asks him

"Yes you will find out later on this morning when I come back for m rounds cause the lab doesn't have your results ready yet" Dr. Veggie tells him before leaving

"Hey Artie did they find out what is wrong with you yet?" his mom asks coming into the room

"Not yet mom I won't find out until later" he says as breakfast comes in

"Call me when your results come in" she says leaving the room

"Okay Artie I'm going to feed you since you are still weak" Quinn says to him

"I'm glad you are here Quinn" he tells her

(Later)

"Okay since you will be hearing your results soon I have come back to see what is wrong with you" his mom says as she comes back into the room

"Artie are you ready to hear what is wrong with you?" Dr. Veggie asks him

"Ready as I'll ever be" Artie tells him

"Well Artie I am still mind blogging when I saw these results, so I had them run it again, and it came back with the same results" Dr. Veggie says to him

"Come out and say it already" Artie's mom says to the doctor

"Artie I hate to say this, but you're pregnant" Dr. Veggie tells him

"Pregnant how on earth could he be pregnant?" Artie's mom says yelling at the doctor

"I am still wondering myself, so I am going to turn Artie over to one of my collages which specializes in this" Dr. Veggie says to Artie's mom

"Arthur Abrams you are no longer welcome in my house anymore. You are kicked out cause I do not want to see that creature that you are growing in your stomach or wherever it is" his mom says storming out of the hospital room

Artie cries to himself cause Quinn wasn't there to comfort him

"Hey Artie I'm Dr. Fondant I will be your doctor through your pregnancy" Dr. Fondant says coming into the room

"Nice to meet you doctor will I get to see my baby today?" he asks her

"Yes you will" she tells him

That got Artie excited to see his little miracle that was growing inside him

"Do you have a feeling what you might be having?" she asks him

"I have a feeling it might be a girl cause I always picture myself with a little girl" he tells her

"Well we won't find that out for a long while" she says with a chuckle

"Will I be able to find out if there will be anything wrong with the baby before it's born?" he asks her

"Yes Artie you will your pregnancy will be just like a women's with doctor's visits, and testing and everything" she tells him as two nurses come to take him down to the ultrasound room, so he could see his little one

The whole way down to the ultrasound room Artie was talking to the baby that was inside him to show it that he loved it with all of his heart

"Don't worry baby I will still love you no matter what the outcome" he tells his stomach

Artie was amazed when he saw how big the baby was, and he asked for some pictures of the baby

(That night)

"Hey babe I brought Chinese" Quinn says coming into the room

"Yum" he says as he sits up

"So what's wrong with you?" she asks him

"Well I'm pregnant Quinn" he says as he breaks down and cries

"Artie I will still be here for you and the baby, and I am willing to be your coach in the delivery room" she tells him as she serves him

"What did you do today?" he asks her

"Well you won't believe this, but I'm pregnant too" she tells him

"I guess we will be pregnant together" he says as they kiss

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Finding out the gender of the baby **


	3. Finding out the gender of the baby

**Finding out the gender of the baby**

Artie found out early in his pregnancy that the baby will have Spina bifida and he was just fine with that

"Hey Artie how was school?" Quinn asks as he rolls into their house that they bought

"Good the baby was active today" he says as he transfers to the couch to lay down cause his back was killing him

"That's good I went to the doctor today and got some not so good news" she says as she sits down with him

"What did the doctor say?" he asks her

"I lost the baby babe" she says as she breaks down and cries

Artie pulled her in for a hug cause she needed it right now

"Don't worry we have our little baby right here" he says as he puts his hand on where his baby was

"Yeah it will be our special baby" she tells him

"I love you" he says kissing her

"Love you too" she says kissing him

(Next day)

Artie got up and picked out something that covers the bump, and he gives Quinn a kiss good-bye before he heads to school

"Today is the day we get to find out what you are" he says when he looks at the pictures he has of the baby in his locker

"Who are you talking to Abrams your freak baby?" the bullies ask him as they push him out of his wheelchair

"It's okay little one you're safe" he says rubbing his bump where the baby was

"Artie are you okay?" Mr. Schue asks coming out of Mrs. Schuster's office

"Yeah I'm fine" he says as Mr. Schue sits his wheelchair up

"Is the baby okay?" Mr. Schue asks

"Yeah it's fine" Artie says when he feels the kicking

"I think you should go to the nurse's office to see about the baby" Mr. Schue says to him

Artie knew he could argue there he wanted to make sure the baby was okay

(Later)

"I'm glad the baby is okay, and I think for now you should go home and relax, and be with Quinn. I will see you for glee club rehearsal, and I can't wait to hear what the baby is" Mr. Schue tells Artie

"Me too I better go to the doctor's office cause it is almost time to see what the baby is" Artie says as he heads out to his car

Artie talks to the baby the whole way to the doctor's office

(Dr. Fondant office)

Dr. Fondant office was closed on Tuesday, but she opened it just for Artie, so she could check on the baby

"Hey Artie, Quinn is already here, so come on back and we'll see about the baby" Dr. Fondant tells him

"Thanks doc" he says rolling to the big exam room that she had for her patients that were in wheelchairs

Dr. Fondant does the usual check-up, and is shocked when she hears two heartbeats

"It sounds like you are going to have twins Artie" Dr. Fondant says

Artie and Quinn cry cause they were really excited to be having twins instead of one baby

"It looks like this one going to have Spina bifida too Artie" Dr. Fondant says to him

"That's fine Dr." he says to her

"Okay time for the big moment to see what these adorable babies are" Dr. Fondant says

Artie and Quinn were really excited to find out what the babies were

"There's baby A" Dr. Fondant says bringing the first baby on the screen

"Hey there little one" he says waving at the baby

Dr. Fondant shows all parts of the baby before going to the legs

"Would you guys like to know the gender?" she asks them

Artie and Quinn nod

"Congrats the first one is a girl" she tells him

Artie was over the moon that he had one daughter

"The second one is having fun" Dr. Fondant says when she checks on the second baby

"Yeah it is" Quinn says

"Like it's mom" he says looking at her

"Artie you're making me blush" Quinn says when she turns a bright shade of red

"It looks like the second baby is a girl congrats on your two girls Artie" Dr. Fondant says to him

"Thanks doc" he says as they leave

(Abrams house)

"Artie are you okay?" Quinn asks him

"I got beat up at school today by the football team, and they called our girls stupid and a bunch of other names" he says as he gets ready to cry

Quinn went over and comforts him

"Artie it's okay" she says hugging him tight

"It hurts Quinn to be picked on, and my girls getting beat up like this. Plus being the only pregnant male in the school it's ridiculous" he says as he cries

Quinn knew it was the hormones that were making Artie feel like this

"Right now you won't go back to McKinley, and only go for glee club in other words you will be home schooled, and when the girls are older we will figure out a way to tell the girls that you had them" Quinn tells him as she takes him to the nursery that the glee club did for them

"Where are we going now?" he asks her

"To one of the girl's nursery" she tells him

"Who did all of this?" he asks her

"You will see" she tells him

Artie is blown away when he sees the first nursery

"This is unbelievable" he says when he sees everything that his baby girl will need to sleep comfortably

"I know they did the other one for the other baby, but I can transfer that one myself for the other girl" she tells him

Quinn leave Artie have his moment in the nursery

"Well baby girl A you will be sleeping here when you arrive" he says as he sits on the reclining love seat and starts to rock a little bit

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Lamaze **


	4. Lamaze and a surprise

**Lamaze and a surprise**

At this point in the pregnancy Artie couldn't maneuver himself around the house anymore

"Ugh I hate being pregnant" he says as he lays on the couch

"It will be over soon Artie" Quinn says as she massages his feet

"How many days do I have left until I eject these two?" he asks as he sits back on the couch

"Not too much more, but if they want to come early both nurseries are ready. Artie how did you get pregnant anyways?" she asks him

"Okay if you want to know. All of the bullies in the school triple dog dared me to drink this drink that they made up. Little did I know it knocked me out cold I don't remember anything after that. When I woke up I was in the hospital cause I looked pretty bad. I was released a couple of days later" he says when he felt one of the girls kicking him

"Artie is everything okay?" she asks him

"I think one of the girls kicked for the first time" he says

Quinn puts her hand on where the kicking was coming from

"Hey sweetie it's mommy and I love you" she tells his belly

The kicking started again

"She must be really active today" he says when he feels the other baby kick him

"I wonder if they are fraternal or identical twins? She asks him

"Only time will tell Quinn only time will tell" he says as he enjoys the twins kicking up a storm in his belly

"Before I forget I signed you up for Lamaze at the hospital" she tells him as she gets him a snack

"Lamaze what for?" he asks her

"You can learn how to breathe with the pain and push them out" she tells him

"Quinn I'm going to have a C-section cause of my injury that I had when I was a little boy" he says to her

"I know but think about it what if you are stuck at school or we're stuck in traffic on the way to the hospital" she says to him

"Did you go through it with Beth?" he asks her

"Yes and I'm glad I did cause as we were heading to the hospital I was breathing in and out the whole way there, and timing those contractions after I told my mom my water broke" she says as she serves him a snack

"We got to work on names for these two girls" he says as he digs into his snack

"I know we do, but that can wait a little longer. I want to do the list first, and when they arrive look at that list to see what names fit them" he says as he nibbles on his snack

"What route do you want to go for the name?" she asks him

"I want to do unique names for them cause I want to be unique in their own little way" he says as he thinks of the route that he wanted to go for the twins

"That sounds perfect" she says as she heads out to get Artie's hospital bag and some extra things for the girls

"I swear you two are going to be the death of me when you guys come" he tells his stomach as he continues to eat his healthy snack that Quinn made him

After he had his snack he decided to take a small nap cause this pregnancy was wearing him out

(Later)

"Come on sweetie I'll give you a bath and then give you a snack" Quinn says as she comes in with a two year old that she found out in the streets

The two year old stayed really close to Quinn

"It's okay when I get you cleaned up you will be a brand new little girl" Quinn tells her as she runs the water for the two year old

Quinn washes her hair and scrubs her really good before putting her in a cute outfit that she picked out

"I'll let you watch some cartoons while I make you a snack" Quinn says as she turns on the T.V for the little girl

The little girl went over to Artie

"Hello where did you come from?" he asks the little girl

The little girl didn't speak

"I found the poor thing my way to the mall to get you a few things" Quinn says as she brings the little girl a snack

"I want to call her Molly" Artie says when he looks at the little girl

"She does look like a Molly in my eyes" Quinn says

How about Molly Marie Abrams?" he asks Quinn

'I love it" Quinn says as they hug it out

(That night)

"Molly you can't go with mommy and daddy sweet girl" he says when Molly climbs into his lap

Molly wraps her arms around Artie

"We will be back very soon until then Uncle Kurt is going to stay with you" Quinn tells her

Molly wasn't buying it, so they took her with them

(Hospital)

"Maybe we can find her a playmate, so she is not so lonely" he says as Quinn pushes him

"Artie are you sure we can handle four girls?" Quinn asks him

"Of course it won't be that bad" he says as he strokes Molly's cheek

"If you say so" Quinn says as they head up to Maternity

Artie finds another little girl Molly age when they get off the elevator and calls her Madeline, and Madeline wants to play with Molly

"At least Molly has a sister" Quinn says as they take the two girls to the classroom

"Yeah now to focus on these two" he says as he rubs his bump

Quinn helps him onto the mat, and registers the girls for sibling class, so they aren't bored

"Quinn this was a good idea" he says as he settles in

"Told you now to learn different breathing techniques for the birth" she says as she gets Artie's focus object out so he could focus on the focus object instead of the pain

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Getting Molly and Maddy settled in and telling them about the twins **


	5. Getting Molly and Maddy settled

**Getting Molly and Maddy settled and telling them about the twins**

**This chapter is going to be short cause the twins will be born next chapter, and I want that chapter to be longer than this one**

After Lamaze Artie and Quinn took the two girls home to get them settled in their new life

"Quinn I hope you got Molly a bed to sleep in?" Artie asks as they leave the hospital

"Yes all I have to do is pick Maddy a bed, and they can sleep in the other nursery that was done earlier for our other little one" Quinn says as she buckles the girls in the van cause they didn't have car seats for them at the moment

"Mommy are we going home, or are we going someplace else?" Molly asks from her seat

"Yes baby doll we are going home, so me and daddy can get you guys ready for bed, and tell you guys some news" Quinn says as she buckles Maddy in

"They are cute girls" he says when Quinn got in front to drive home

"Yeah I can't picture myself with them right now" Quinn says as she drives home

(Abrams house)

Quinn didn't get pulled over cause the girls weren't in their proper car seats

"Okay girls we're home" he says as he turns around to get the girls unbuckled

Molly was glad to be home once again

"Go to mommy sweet girl" he tells Molly while he gets Maddy out of the van cause she was a little scared

Molly does what she was told

"It's okay Maddy I'm not going to hurt you" he says holding out his arms out for her

Maddy climbs into his arms, so he could take her into the house

"There we go tonight you and Molly are going to be sleeping in the same bed until mommy and me can get you a bed" he says as he takes her in the house

Quinn was giving Molly a bath and getting her ready for bed, and Artie decided to get Maddy ready for bed

"Can I have a snack?" Maddy asks him

"Sure you can and I can get Molly a snack too" he says as they go back downstairs to the kitchen

Once Maddy had her snack she was happy once again

"Is your snack good?" he asks her

Maddy nods happily as she continues to eat

"That's good" he says when Quinn and Molly come back downstairs

Molly was glad daddy had a snack waiting for her

"Girls there is something that me and daddy need to tell you girl" Quinn says when the girls had their snack

Molly and Maddy sat up straight to listen to what their new mommy and daddy had to say to them

"In a few weeks you girls are going to be big sisters" Quinn tells them calmly

"There are two babies growing inside daddy, so if you want you can feel them moving and kicking" he tells the girls

Maddy was the curious one, so she got up to feel daddy stomach

"Put your hand right here and you can feel one of your sisters kicking" he says as he puts Maddy's hand on his stomach

Maddy's eyes went wide when she felt one of her sisters kicking inside daddy

"Are you excited about the babies?" he asks her

Maddy nods happily as she gives daddy's tummy a kiss

"Ah Maddy that was really sweet of you" Quinn says as Molly goes over to feel her sisters

"Are you and daddy going to love the babies more than us?" Maddy asks

"No we will love all four of you girls the same, and nothing would change that. When the babies are sleeping me and mommy will play and do whatever you girls want, but if we are busy with the babies. You two can play with each other until one of us is free to play with you" he tells them as he hugs both girls tight

"You two it's time for bed" Quinn says looking at the clock on the wall

"Can we stay up please?" Molly and Maddy asks

"What do you girls want to do?" he asks them

"Decorate daddy tummy" Molly says

"Come up with baby names" Maddy says

"Please Quinn can they?" he asks looking at her

"Okay only until ten not later" she tells the girls

Molly and Maddy got the paints that Quinn had when she got Molly earlier in the day.

"Girls let's puts your smocks on, so you girls don't ruin your jammies" he tells them

Once Molly and Maddy had their smocks on they started decorating daddy tummy. The girls decided on a pumpkin since it was almost Halloween

"Are you girls going to do a face on your pumpkin?" Quinn asks as she takes pictures of the two girls

"What kind of should we do mommy?' Molly asks Quinn

"How about a happy face, or sad face or silly face" Quinn suggested to the girls

The girls talked it over before deciding on a face for their pumpkin

"Ta-da" the girls say when they were done with their pumpkin

'Girls that looks great sit next to daddy and I'll take your picture" Quinn tells them

Molly and Maddy sat next to daddy

"Okay girls would you two want to see the nursery?" Quinn asks after she takes their picture

They nod

"Follow us girls and we will show you the nursery" he tells them as they head for the nursery

Artie decided on a scientific theme for the nursery since none appealed to him

"Can we have a space theme bedroom?" Maddy asks

"Sure if that's what you want" Quinn says looking at the girls

**Review**

**Next Chapter: The twins are born **


End file.
